


No Longer Like This

by SilverStreaksofStardust



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: AU (alternate universe), Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-11-29 23:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverStreaksofStardust/pseuds/SilverStreaksofStardust
Summary: "Let's stay like this forever." / It's just another toxic relationship





	No Longer Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [athousanddays](https://archiveofourown.org/users/athousanddays/gifts).



**No Longer Like This**  
**by SilverStreaksofStardust**

to _athousanddays_ , aka J.  
happy birthday! #sweet16  
12.07.17

x

songs

"with me" / sum 41 + "the words I couldn't say" / cam nacson

* * *

in most cases, the PLAYER can't change his ways,  
and it just leads into a vicious cycle of heartbreak.

* * *

"Jason, _don't_."

"Why?" The blond gave his best pouting face. He was about to lean into Leo, giving a kiss, but the Latino pulled away.

"Because, you have Piper." Leo sighed, resting his elbows on his thighs as he stared at the TV screen in front of them. They were watching _How I Met Your Mother_ in Jason's living room, but weren't really paying attention to the show.

"You know that I like you, right?"

"Yeah. But you also like Piper." It was frustrating, really, when Jason could act so stupid sometimes. Although it was not on purpose, Jason was really confusing and it hurt Leo sometimes. One moment the blond would be whispering 'I love you' in his ear, then wrapping his arms around his girlfriend's waist.

Jason casually rested his arm on the couch behind Leo. Leo almost leaned back instinctively, just to feel his touch. However, quickly chided himself not to, Leo bit his lip for a distraction.

"Leo, don't be mad at me."

"I'm not."

"You have that pissed off look on your face."

"I do not."

The older boy paused the show. "What's wrong?"

Leo scoffed, crossing his arms. "Besides for the fact that you're cheating on your girlfriend? You're just using me."

"How am I using you?" Jason looked startled by the fact, as if he didn't realise what he did these past months.

Leo seriously considered punching the blond in the face to make him see reality. "You didn't tell Piper yet, we're secretly making out, and you... don't really care about me." The ending resulted in Leo's voice cracking, and he hastily grabbed his phone from the coffee table beside him.

"Leo, I really do like you. I mean, you're my best friend - What are you doing?"

"Calling my friend. He's picking me up."

"I could drive you home."

"There's a reason why I'm calling someone else rather than you. Gods, can't you see I don't want to be around you right now!"

"Leo, just let me -"

Maybe Leo was acting like a total dick, getting so worked up over this whole thing, but he had enough. Was it worth crying every night, thinking about Jason? How many times he wished that Piper wasn't with the guy that also made him feel the same way? He was so selfish, especially when Piper was one of the nicest girls in their class. "Frank, can you pick me up from Jason's house?"

The brunet mumbled over the speaker, obviously just waking up, "Jason's? But isn't he going to -"

"No. I don't want anything to do with him." Once Leo hung up, he glared at Jason, who flinched at the last sentence.

"I'm going to break up with Piper, believe me, but I just don't want to break her heart."

"What about me? Can't you... don't you see how much it hurts when I see you say the _exact_ words to her like you said to me? You're always flirting with her, right in front of my face. I-I don't like feeling this way. What we're doing is _wrong_. I don't want to be that guy who broke up a perfect couple."

Jason went silent, watching Leo slowly fall apart.

"Please just leave me alone. Stop making me feel this way." Leo's voice went smaller, and at that moment, he looked like a kid, realising that life was totally fucked up.

" _I love you_." Jason made eye contact with Leo, which made the younger boy waver slightly. "Leo, I love you so much. Don't be sad."

"How come I have to give up everything for you? Just so you can stay with me." Tears fell from Leo's eyes, and he wiped them away, backing from Jason's attempt of a hug. "I... we did the thing together. Remember? It was that Friday night on your birthday."

"I remember."

"That doesn't mean anything though. Because you're s-still with her."

"It meant everything to me." Jason licked his lips, trying to make Leo look at him again. "Leo, you look so beautiful. On that night, I couldn't help but say that out loud."

" _Stop_. Stop telling me lies." Leo looked directly into Jason's eyes. "Tell me. I can handle the truth."

Jason hesitated. "I love you. Honest. I want us to work out. Maybe if we wait after high school, we can move and start a life. I promise."

"How do we get the money?"

"I'll save up."

"That won't even work." Leo glanced at the door.

Jason grabbed Leo's arm desperately. "Please just let me explain. You know that our school doesn't like... I mean, they're not so accepting. And I'm already cheating, so that'll make things even worse. I swear that I won't ever give up on you, or _us_ ; we just have to keep this a secret until we graduate."

Leo squeezed his eyes shut. He always felt guilty and miserable with their secret. Why couldn't he fall out of love with Jason? They were best friends since grade three; they saw the best and worse of each other. Leo could once say that he knew everything about Jason, but now he wasn't so sure. There was something different about their relationship - it was toxic.

All Leo wanted was to feel loved by Jason. He remembered how he would do everything just to have Jason give him a second glance.

The knock on the door made them both startled. Leo quickly opened it and wiped his eyes, trying to vanish the traces of crying.

"Hi, uh, I guess you guys didn't hear me." Frank observed the scene - Leo's red-stained eyes and the guilty look across Jason's face. It wasn't so shocking; Frank saw them like this more times than he wanted to. "Leo, go in the car. I need to speak to Jason."

"Don't." Leo bit his lip, energy drained from him. "Let's just go. Please."

Frank ignored him, pushing Jason backwards. "You're such a fucking bad boyfriend. Piper and Leo don't deserve you."

"I know," Jason said softly. He looked to Leo. "Leo, I'm really sorry. Don't leave me. I need you."

Frank's jaw clenched. Leo's eyes were suddenly filled with hope, listening to the very guy who'd break his heart all over again. Jason Grace was like a drug; it felt tempting so Leo kept going back even thought it was bad for him. "Shut the hell up Jason, Leo and I are going."

"You're not in charge of him, let Leo decide," Jason said. He glared at Frank. Both of them always hated each other, not making any effort to conceal their disdain.

Leo studied Jason, wanting nothing more than to believe. It was pathetic how much Jason really controlled him. But Jason always knew what words to say. "W-Were you telling the truth? That we could be - uhm, together."

"Of course." The two simple words were all it took.

"Then I'll stay. With you."

Frank left wordlessly, slamming the door behind him. He knew how it would end; as it always did.

There was no way of showing how of a monster Jason could be, because in Leo's eyes, Jason was a guy who needed his help.


End file.
